Investigation of love
by CalleighandEricforever
Summary: Calleigh has a new partner. Little does she know she met him before. Will she recognize him? Are his feelings still the same?
1. death with a twist

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of CSI Miami. Any OCs belong to me.

Calleigh walked into the lab for the Miami Dade Police station and rode the elevator to the second floor where the Crime lab and offices for the CSIs was located. "Good Morning Miss. Duquesne. How are you this morning?" the Supervisor and her best friend Horatio Caine greeted the blond CSI. "Good Morning sir. I am tired. I had a long night because dad decided he wanted to start an argument last night and I couldn't hang up on him." Calleigh told him. "Do I need to take care of Duke? I told him already I don't need my best CSI to be tired at all. Least of all the day that we get a new guy coming in and paired with you." Horatio responded. "No, I just need a cup of coffee to get my day going." She smiled and headed to the break room before going to her office in the ballistics lab. Horatio watched the louisiana native walk away and hope the new partner he assigned her wouldn't add to the stress.

Eric Delko walked into the glass building that he was familiar with due to being a tow truck driver and towing lots of vehicular evidence to the lab. He was meeting with Horatio Caine, His sister's boyfriend. Walking into the building he was behind a blond woman who he knew but couldn't place where he knew her from. She continued to the elevator while he stopped at the front desk. "I am here to speak with Lt Horatio Caine please." He informed the receptionist at the front. She called the supervisor of the crime lab while Eric took a seat in the lobby. Horatio stepped out of the elevator five minutes later to greet the cuban man who he spoke with at length about joining CSI.

"Eric, how are you doing my friend?" the redhead asked as they got back on the elevator to go to the second floor. "I have been good. Boss didn't want to let me go but..." He trailed off as he saw the same blond from the parking lot waiting in front of the elevator doors. "Horatio, I just got a call about a db. Can I take it? They have a lot of ballistic evidence." She stated before looking up and noticing the other man with her boss. "Oh, Hello pardon my rudeness, Calleigh Duquesne, I am ballistics and part time DNA analysis expert." She introduced herself and stuck out her hand for a handshake. "Hello Ma'am, My name is Eric Delko and I used to work as a tow truck driver, just reacently passed to be a CSI. I feel like I know you." He introduced himself and shook her hand. "Miss Duquesne, can you take Mr. Delko with you to the scene?" Horatio asked his assistant lab director.

She nodded her head and showed him where to put his bags and other things and they headed for the scene. They drove to the four seasons hotel where the body was discovered by the pool. Calliegh flashed her badge at the officer before signing herself and him in. "Hey, this is Eric Delko, he is new to CSI so he doesn't have his badge yet." she informed the officer on duty. They walked in and noticed all the blood was a trail to the cabana by the pool. "Alexx? I didn't see your car here." Calleigh noticed the M.E. for the crime lab. "Hey baby, I don't have my car. my husband took me to work and Horatio dropped me off here. Was the M.E. van not out front yet?" the woman asked before hugging her. a few minutes later the assistant medical examiner walked up looking a little embarrassed. "I couldn't find the place for a minute." He explained at the look on Alexx's face.


	2. Case closed

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of CSI Miami. Any OCs belong to me.

"The man is 25 year old David Markson. He is here on business from Abilene Texas. I will get more information on this man as soon as I can." Alexx told the blond CSI while Eric put on gloves and took fingerprints for the victim to verify that he is in fact David Markson. "Alexx, you may want to look at this. It says he is someone else." Eric told the M.E. reluctantly. "This makes no since. His prints say he is 45 year old Marcus Green. But the I.D. says he is this other man. If he is not than we need to find this Markson person and see what happened." Calleigh told the other two people as she put the wallet in an evidence bag. After searching around for more evidence, they release the body to the M.E. and head back to the lab to process the evidence.

"Miss Duquesne, what happened at the scene?" Horatio asked her. "Alexx found a wallet on the victim stating that he was 25 year old David Markson. Eric ran fingerprints to confirm and the finger prints came back to 45 year old Marcus Green. I don't know why he would have a fake I.D. unless he has something to hide." Calleigh caught Horatio up to speed. She walked into the AV lab and signed on to one of the computers before accessing the police database. "ok, David Markson age 25. Ok, it says here that he is married with a baby and works for the U.S marshall's office in abilene texas. Here is a number." Calleigh talked to herself before dialing the number on the screen. The phone rang twice before a man picked up the phone. "Yes Sir. My name is Calleigh Duquesne, I work for Miami Dade PD. We found your wallet on a man this morning. Can you come and speak with me about getting your things back?" she asked him. she could hear the relief in his voice when he agreed and stated a thirty minute time frame. Thirty minutes later found Calleigh sitting infront of a man of hispanic roots. "Mr. Markson, Your badge and I.D. were found on this gentleman. Do you recognize him?" she asked showing the picture to the marshall.

"That man was a witness to a murder while he was in Abilene. I was suppose to come and get him for the trial. When he agreed to testify against the man who raped his sister and his mother. The man also murdered his father before the police arrived to find him still in the house." The man replied back with a spanish accent. "He took them off of me when I was asleep and he ran. Luckily he didn't get my gun. I would have lost my job. I am facing a repremand and desk duty for the next month for this." he stated more to himself than the CSI sitting in front of him. "Sir, we ran his prints and they came back to a match on an unsolved case we have here. He was matched to a murder case. Does the name Christiana Malone mean anything to you?" she asked him "The name sounds familiar but... wait that was the sister of the man who killed his father. Is it possible to give me a few answers about the case?" he asked her after thinking of the name. "Let me talk to my boss about it and see what he will allow." She stated before leaving the room and heading to her boss' office. "Hey got a question for you. The person who's I.D. was found on the D.B. is a Marshall, can we give him some information on the Malone case?" Calleigh asked him. "you may. if it means you can finally close the case." He replied. She walked back and filled the man in on the case. "the sister was killed the exact way his father was. Tied to a chair and electrocuted before slitting her throat. Makes me think that he is not as innocent about his father's death as we thought. We always knew there was a second person. So it looks like they started here before moving over there and trying to fit in only to do the same thing in their new home and he left after the partner was arrested."

The death of the man was ruled a suicide due to the injection marks on his arm. Calleigh went back before closing the case and was given a letter from the manager. She went into the office and took a seat in the chair she was offered. "officer Duquesne, this was found right after you left. It was in the room and not on the cabana with the gentleman that was found by the pool." the woman explained handing her a letter with gloves on both women's hands and Calleigh read what as said.'If your reading this it means that I have succeeded in killing myself. I have so much guilt that my sister and mom were assaulted. My father murdered after being assured that if I killed Jamison's sister then my family would live. Obviously they were killed before I was even contacted by Jamison. He killed my father and caused my mother to kill my sister before killing herself. I am so sorry to the family who's daughter I killed. Jamison told me that Christiana was doing drugs and he wanted her away from his family because she was trying to get her parents money. I have made sure that the family doesn't have to know what I was hired to do by their son. Signed Marcus Green.' she read out loud. She took the note back to the lab and analized the prints found on it. One set matched the manager, the other was the set belonging to Marcus Green. She took all the evidence to the locker and found Horatio to inform him of the developement on the case.

"Horatio, The final ruling on the death of Marcus Green is that he commited suicide because Jamison Malone blackmailed him into killing Christiana. Jamison said if he killed his sister than his family would be spared. Mr. Green had no idea his family was already dead. The guilt at what he had done to someone elses family ate him alive til he figured his only option was suicide." Calleigh handed him the typed report before closing shop for the day. "Eric, do you want to go out for drinks sometime?" Calleigh asked her new partner. "yeah, I just need to call Marisol and let her know." He replied. "Horatio usually buys, so I am sure she is more than welcome to come." The blonde replied. They left the locker room and met up with their boss and to his suprise Eric's sister. "Hola Hermano paqito." she greeted him before laughing at the look on his face.


End file.
